Transaction
by iras.24
Summary: Set post-3x15. Jane finds out that Maura has agreed to donate her kidney to her step-sister. One-shot, Rizzles. I haven't had time to update my other story but felt a strong urge to write this today. (Just because I kind of love the character of Maura Isles...) Also thoughts and prayers with those affected by today's tragic events at the Boston marathon...


**The night of the last episode of season 3**

"What kind of a crazy selfless person are you?" Jane asked, incredulously.

Maura just lay on the couch with her head hung low and a sad smile on her face, "I couldn't say no. In the end I knew I was just delaying my response. Her daughter needs it"

"You are her daughter too. But Maur' your body is yours to keep! You are allowed to need it too." Jane closed their distance and sat down on the couch, placing her hand on Maura's hip, "Heck, Mother Theresa, you're allowed to want more than just keeping your kidneys in your own body! You are allowed to expect a little decency from this woman, biological mother or not! If not affection! You are her daughter!"

Maura smiled and lifted her wine glass to her lips. She sipped deeply. "Thank you, Jane," she said weakly, smiling up at Jane.

"You know, I think I finally understand you. You will never ask for anything…from anyone! Maur, you deserve your body... and a lot more," Jane looked with concern at the slightly disheveled golden brown hair sinking into Maura's manicured hands propping her head. "You _shouldn't_ thank me!"

Maura laughed. "I have to thank you the most. You are here and you don't want any of my organs or any other physical or material possession of mine."

"Don't be so sure," Jane lifted up her arms in exasperation. After a grueling day at a building crash, where she had to encounter the near shattering thought that TJ had been killed, Jane had another realization crash over her. She was sitting with the person closest to her heart and she finally knew that Maura would never ask for anything, she would never demand anything, _she would never expect anything more than their friendship_. Their friendship alone was gratifying for Maura, more than she could ever hope for.

"What do you want of mine, Detective?" Maura asked with a lifted eyebrow, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "You cannot force me to compromise my professional work and indulge in guesswork, but you can have anything else you like."

Jane laughed, "That easy, huh?" Maura had rushed in after her in a collapsing building that morning, risking her everything. Jane had a new consciousness dawning on her; she knew how easy it was with Maura to ask her to give of herself, but now she knew Maura would give anything, _without conditions, without requests_.

"I told you I won't guess for you," Maura put her wine glass and sat up, looking straight at Jane, "A reddish brown stain remains a reddish brown stain…But you're intriguing me. And... I'm a little inebriated. What do you want, Jane? You look serious."

"Don't worry. I'm not your callous biological mother. I may not have her accomplishments, but I will offer you an equal exchange." Jane stood up, shaking her red t-shirt out and pulling on her black jacket.

"You're leaving?" Maura looked at her, a little crestfallen.

"I'll send you the receipt for this bottle of wine, since you like paying your way into everything…with kidneys, with money." Jane looked at her narrowly.

"Jane!" Maura was more than surprised at this reaction from Jane. "What do you mean?"

Jane shook her head, bouncing her high ponytail, "Dr. Isles, I have a proposition for you. An equal exchange transaction no less. I will draw up a contract and meet you out on your patio in half an hour."

"Okay Rumpelstilskin. You can have my first-born. Now you can go and spin some gold for me." Maura finally eased into Jane's teasing.

"Maura Isles, cracked a joke!" Jane beamed. "What I offer you is better than gold," Jane winked, "Meet you in a bit!" she strode out.

Maura was a bit surprised at what had got into Jane. It hadn't been the happiest of days, but they were alive. She had Jane with her and that meant everything was all right. She could not ask for anything else, as long as Jane was there beside her, reassuring her.

* * *

When Maura finally walked out to her patio, she saw Jane's dark silhouette leaning against the railing. Her wavy black hair was lose and cascading over her back.

"Jane? Is everything all right?" Maura approached her softly and touched her shoulder. "You're shivering."

"The contract is on your wooden table. There's a candle you can light to read it," a husky low voice replied with a little uncertainty.

Maura struck a match in the moonlight and lit the two large candles on the table.

She lifted the paper closer.

"Maura Dorothea Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I want something from you too. But you are allowed to say no." Maura read silently, her heartbeat picking up, "I want your heart and your mind and your hazel eyes and your remaining kidney... I want you, Maura. All of you." Maura caught her breath. "In exchange, you get a Detective of the Boston Police Department, heart, kidneys still intact. You have all of me, every single thought, every single heartbeat. But I want you to know. You are not obliged to give me anything. You, Maura Isles, have every right to say no. I will walk away from here and not harass you." Maura stood in silence for a moment, steadying herself. A soft breeze ruffled the drying leaves on the tree next to the patio.

Maura had tears streaming down her cheeks when she ran her fingers along the length of Jane's arm and clutched her wrist.

"Jane, will you please turn around?" she asked the detective. "Let me answer."

She cupped Jane's wide-eyed face, when she turned to face her. "As if I had a choice, Jane…. I am already yours," she smiled through her tears, "All of me."

Jane's hands slipped into the rich waves of Maura's golden hair as she kissed her tears. "I have been yours for a long time," Maura continued shakily.

"Make me yours then. You have all of me," Jane's husky voice whispered before her mouth captured Maura's in a slow, passionate kiss and her arms wrapped around the doctor and pulled her as close as they could be.

* * *

**If it makes you smile, let me know...I'll know I did my job. :) If not, criticism is always welcome...**


End file.
